Frozen Blossom
by Twiggysyndrome
Summary: My first fan fic! (please contain your excitement) Sakura was called back from her solo mission only to get caught in a storm. Thus leads the akatsuki to save her, but there is a catch! Hm... itasaku [IN PROGRESS]
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**_

 _ **A.N: This is the re-written chapter! :D**_

It has been 4 days since Haruno Sakura has been away from Kohona. The 17-year-old young woman was sent on a special mission to deliver herbs and extra medical supplies to several small villages in the Land of snow. She was escorted by her team, which was still Team Kakashi, from Kohana to the border of the snow country and once her mission was completed, she would meet them back at the rendezvous point previously discussed. Tsunade estimated that the mission would take at least a week to complete with travel time. Sakura was quite thrilled with finally having a solo mission.

It was early morning one winter day. The crisp air violently pushes open a slightly cracked window and brushes against a sleeping girl. It sends a chill down her spine but she proceeds to curl up underneath the wool blanket until there was several loud knocks at the door. After the last knock the door swung open. An older lady appeared at the entrance with a scroll within her hands. Sakura rolled over and sat up.

"Good Morning Sakura-San. This had just arrived here a few moments ago. I decided I would bring it to you because it looks important." The elder took a few steps into the room and handed the scroll to Sakura. She smiled and proceeded back towards the entrance to the room.

The door slams shut once the lady left the room. Sakura quickly stretched her arms out and let out a very loud yawn, she sat up moaning and groaning for a few passing minutes but then finally remembers why her sleep got disrupted. She jumped out of bed and placed the scroll on top of the study desk beside the bed. She quickly realized that of course the scroll was sealed so she put her hands together and formed a hand sign, "Release!" In a poof of smoke, the seal broke off and she was able to open the scroll.

 _ **Sakura,**_  
 _ **I have come to the conclusion that we need you back here in Kohana as soon as possible. We have reason to believe that the Akatsuki will be coming into contact with us for Naruto sometime in the near future. We need everyone back here for safety precautions. We will be sending Team Kakashi along with Hinata, Kiba, and Shino for back-up if anything happens. Please finish whatever deliveries you have and leave by 13:00, May 11**_ _ **th**_ _ **. See you soon.**_  
 _ **Tsunade**_

Sakura felt a little pissed off. She really hated the Akatsuki for targeting her best friend. She also had 13 more deliveries to do in the next 3 hours before she leaves back to the Leaf. She lets out a irritated sigh and quickly grabs her pack to retrieve her clothes. She was never a morning person to begin with and now she is up and has to rush. Today was just not a good day in her books!

* * *

"Arigato! I will be on my way now." Sakura exclaimed as she walked away waving. She turned around and looked down the road of the small village she had been staying in. Sakura just met the gates of the village and stopped. She looked up towards the sky. She couldn't help but admire the beautiful fluffy specks that were fluttering around. She looked over her shoulder one more time at the village then she began to run. She figured that if she rushed now, she would be able to take a small break and have a bite to eat before the sun starts to set.

It was halfway through the evening, around 7 p.m., the sun was almost completely set and the forest around her became darker. Sakura was about 2 hours away from the rendezvous point which was right on schedule. She observed the woods around her but was unable to see anything because of the heavy snow blistering around. If it keeps up she is going to have to find somewhere else to set up camp until the storm let up. She jumped up on a tree branch and surveyed around her the best she could. There was a rock face with small cave behind a few trees ahead. That's where she will set up camp. Sakura jumped down and ran as fast as she could to the cave. Once she got inside the cave she grabbed out her pack and began to set up camp.

It was nightfall once she got everything set up and found firewood. The snow had begun it's worst and the wind was howling. Sakura was safe in her cave huddled in a large sleeping bag sitting by a small makeshift fire. Sadly, a strong whoosh of wind filled the cave and extinguishes the flames. " _You got to be fucking kidding me,_ " she thought to herself. The girl began to shiver violently. Even with the warmth of her winter gear and large sleeping bag, she knew that she was going to end up freezing to death and become very ill. She cuddled herself tight and lulled herself into her icy slumber

* * *

"We got to get out of this storm, I'm fucking freezing!" a blue haired grey skinned man exclaims. "I really don't want to have my deathbed up here!"

"Hn," the other man agreed.

The two men jumped through the trees searching for a place to shelter them. Their black robes may have kept them warm, but with this kind of weather, nothing could stop the wind's wrath. However the froze when they sensed a chakra signature not too far off where they were.

"Who the hell would be out here? There isn't any shinobi land up this way!" The blue skinned man questioned as he placed a hand on the handle of his blade.

"I sense a young woman either sleeping or half dead. She is over there in that cave," the man with long black hair said emotionless. He points to the right of them.

Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame were on their way out from the land of snow from a mission their leader sent them on. They were meeting up with a man who requested their assistance, and in returned the man was going to give them a building in the land of Rain for their new base.

"Lets kill her and take her camp over! We need a place to stay until the storm is over anyways." Kisame say with a chuckle. "It's been a pretty boring mission and I wouldn't mind having some fun now!"

"Quiet Kisame, the girl is weak. One hit with a Kunai will do her." Itachi stated.

They both jumped into the trees in the direction of the cave.

* * *

 _"Who is coming my way? What will i do?"_ Sakura thought to herself.

She was awakened by the sense of other chakra close to her area. She tried to move but she was too cold. She looked down and realized that her legs were numb and she started to run a fever. She hoped that it was just her imagination or one of her teammates searching for her. All she could do at this point in time was try to preserve away some chakra and heal herself.

The chakra signatures came closer and closer. Sakura felt more dazed with every second that passed. "I'm n-not going to make-"  
The girl fell to her side passed out from a high running fever.

The two men came in and looked down at the kunoichi. wondering what to do with the girl the lied on the ground before them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters.**

 **A.N. Another re-write! I've been re-writting chapters in hope to fix my writers block! Also I want to start a new story but would love a beta! Any suggestions? Thanks (:**

* * *

Sakura woke up to an unexpected twitch in her hand, she was completely startled. When she opened her eyes, shock ran throughout her mind. She had no idea where she was. The area around her felt warm and was lit up with a lantern. She had also realized that instead of being on the cold ground inside a cave, she is now in a bed with a warm wool blanket. Sakura tried to move her legs but they were still numb. She moved the blanket away and noticed there were bandages around her legs. Being curious to the cause of the numbness in her legs, she began to unravel the bandages, exposing some mild frostbite. _Damn it,_ she thought as she kept observing the damage.

"Well, well look at that, sleeping beauty decided to finally wake up," a deep voice teased.

Sakura looked towards the other side of the room to see Hoshigaki Kisame leaning against a support column. Panicked, she reached into her pocket and searched for a kunai, but figured out she had been stripped of her weapons.

"Hey now, that's not how you're supposed to say thank you to someone who saved your life!" Kisame scolded her. "Without my help you would have been froze to death."

"I would have rather died than to be saved by the likes of you!" She replied

Another figure walked up behind Kisame, "I thought we agreed on no more pets, yeah."

It was no other than Deidara. Sakura faintly remembers that voice from her battle in Suna. She was obviously shocked at the fact that he was still alive and kicking. Last thing she remembers she thought he blew himself up.

"I am no one's pet!" She exclaimed. "I just want to go home. Why the hell did you even bring me here?"

"With that nasty frost bite you got there, you won't make it anywhere. Besides, Itachi would probably kill us for not obeying his orders if we let you leave." Kisame argued.

Deidara started walking towards Sakura with a basket in his hands. "By the way here is some fruit, you're probably starving, yeah." He passed her the basket of fruit then proceeded to walk away out of the room with Kisame. Sakura examined the fruit and sensed no tainted substances, so she ate a little bit.

 _I wonder why on earth they would save me._ She thought than started to brainstorm through a few scenarios. The final conclusion was that they were going to use her to lure Naruto out of Kohana away from anbu.

* * *

"Sakura-chan still isn't here yet? She is never late!" Uzamaki Naruto impatiently whined.

The sun was just rising. The storm from the previous night was rough and even made it's way across the boarder. Everyone camped in a near-by rock formation until the snow settled. Once it finished the team made it's way to the rendezvous spot but there was no sign of Sakura.

"Calm down, she may have also got caught in the storm and had to set camp. She is only a few hours late. We were also late because of that storm." Hatake Kakashi reassured him. "Hinata can you see any trace of her up there?"

Hyuga Hinata surveyed the land around them from the tree tops using her byakagan. "I-I'm sorry. I cannot see her or anyone else anywhere!"

 _That is pretty unusual for Sakura to be late, storm or not she would have been here by now_ thought Kakashi amongst himself. "Sai, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba, start searching the area! Naruto and I will stay put in case she shows up. If she does not show up within 2 hours, we will start officially searching for her. She could have gotten hurt within the storm last night"

* * *

Sakura felt helpless, she is a sitting duck at this point. She is exhausted and used up whatever chakra she had to heal some of the harsh frost bit skin on one of her legs. However, from doing so, she regained most of the feeling back. Feeling determined, she swung herself to the edge of the bed. She was going to attempt to stand up and walk. Sakura pushed herself off the bed and on to her feet, keeping most of her weight on her good leg. "I can do this!" she kept telling herself. She moved her foot slightly and tried to complete her first step. A sudden pain shot up her leg which caused her to lose balance. Sakura braced herself for her fall, but instead felt someone catch her. When she looked up her eyes grew bigger. It wasn't just anyone who caught her. It was Uchiha Itachi.

"You best be more careful and less idiotic." The raven haired man said cooly. "You should keep put in bed until you can fully heal yourself."

"Get your hands off of me and don't tell me what and what not to do!" Sakura yelled with anger.

"As you wish... Heh." He chuckled as he let her go which caused her to fall flat on the floor. He could tell by doing that, that the pink haired girl was pretty pissed off. He hid his smirk and made his way to sit down on the edge of the bed. "How will you ever get up now? You're weak, tired, injured, and out of chakra. " He stated.

"I'll just stay down here." Sakura replied.

"Alright. That is your own decision." He said while staring at her.

Sakura looked back at him with a glare. "Why did you save me?"

"I know who you are and what you are capable of, Haruno Sakura. It would be a pity to see a young lady with potential go to waste." Itachi answered.

"I don't trust you, I know that there is something else behind that." She barked.

"You don't have to trust me. I have no use for you, I brought you here because Leader-sama ordered us Akatsuki to approach you. He needs your assistance. We found out about your journey and we so happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"Well, you can inform your leader or whoever that I will not accept his offer." Sakura growled with her fists clenched.

"Hn, well I will give you time to think. If you decline the offer, we will kill you. However, if you accept, we will leave Naruto until last for out mission, giving him more time to survive. The choice is yours." he replies. Itachi stands up from the bed and walks towards the exit. "Good-bye Sakura. Sleep well."

 _What am I going to do? What does the akatsuki leader want from me?_ Sakura questioned. She crawled to the bed and managed to pull herself up. All she could think about that night is how she could keep herself and her best friend safe from harm. Sakura knows if she accepted this offer that she would be betraying her village, but in the end would it be worth it if she could keep Naruto safe from harm? Ever since Sasuke left the village, her and Naruto grew closer. Even when Naruto left to train, she knew that their bond would never be broken. He has become a true friend and she would risk her own life to make sure he is safe. All of this thinking caused Sakura to get quite emotional and upset. She lied down with her face in her pillow and began to cry herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura woke up from her uneasy slumber feeling tired and upset. All night she dreamt about home and her friends, and what would they think of her if she did betray the village in order to save her best friend? Ever since Sasuke left the village to train with Orochimaru, Naruto and Sakura became close and promised each other that they will always be there for one another. With a heavy sigh, Sakura pushes the covers off her and focuses on trying to heal her other leg.

About an hour and a half later her legs were finally healed enough for her to walk. Now she could figure out where she is and continue to figure out her decision. Sakura got out of the bed and observed the room. It was pretty plain, you could tell wherever they were that it was an underground hideout. Feeling curious, she decided to venture out of her room, maybe to find the bathroom to clean up or get something to eat. She peeked out of the room and had Kisame nearly ran into her head.

"Good morning sunshine," Kisame greeted her.

"Um, Good morning I guess..." Sakura replied a little shocked.

"Wow, you must be lucky or just really good at medical jutsu. I had thought that we were going to have to amputate your one leg, yet here you are walking around not phased." He said completely amused.

Sakura nodded and faked a smile. It did feel kind of nice for someone of high skill recognize what she did. After that confidence boost, she decided to ask "Would you be able to show me to the washroom? I want to clean myself up."

"Sure, but don't take too long. I was actually told to come let you know that we are heading out to the other hide out." Kisame said while he turned around. He started to walk down the torch lit hallway. Soon enough they reached the washroom. "Here you are, now hurry your ass up. Itachi gets pissy if we have to leave late."

Sakura thanked him and quickly scrambled into the bathroom and begun cleaning up.

* * *

It has been a day since Sakura didn't show up at the meeting spot. All night everyone has searched for her, very worried. Kakashi sent Sai back to Kohana to report to Tsunade what has happened, the others decided to search a little further outside of the perimeter of the meeting place while Naruto and Kakashi go to the last known village Sakura was at to find clues or traces of what may have happened.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm really worried about Sakura-chan. I know she wants to prove to us she is strong, but this time she took it too far," Naruto sobbed.

"We will find her, Sakura is one of the strongest women I know. She can hold her own until we arrive." Kakashi reinsured Naruto. "Go check with the other food stands to see if they have seen her."

"Alright Kakashi-sensei." The blond boy replied while running towards the marketplace.

Kakashi was also worried. He knows that Sakura is smart and would do whatever to keep herself safe. She has progressed so much over the last few years. She used to be so emotional and fragile, but now she grew into a young woman with strength and attitude. Sakura never backs down to anything and tries to continue to prove to everyone that she is determined. He just hopes that she didn't get herself into too much trouble. " _We will find you soon Sakura, just please be safe_." He thought to himself.

Sakura was just finishing finger combing her hair when there was a knock on the door. "Hurry up! We are leaving soon, you better get something to eat yeah," Deidara shouted at her. She quickly opened the door and followed him at a distance so she would know where to go. They entered a common room where she found the other 3 akatsuki members waiting. Itachi was leaning against a table top just quietly observing everyone, Kisame was finishing packing his bag up, and the other guy that Sakura hasn't met yet was kind of just lying on the ground mumbling. She noticed a bowl of more fruit sitting on the table Itachi was leaning against and decided that she was going to help herself to an apple to eat. If they expect her to travel they at least got to let her eat something, right? She walked over and slowly grabbed her apple. When she was doing so she felt everyone's gaze fall on her. Sakura's face turned a light red as she retreated with her apple in her hand towards a chair beside Kisame.

"So Sakura, have you decided on what your plan is?" Itachi asked while keeping his eyes on her the whole time she's came into the room.

"I want to know why your leader needs me before I agree to anything. I refuse to let anyone harm my friends and family back home. If that is what needed from me you may as well kill me right here." She stated sharply then took a bite from her apple.

"She has one hell of an attitude but she has her mind made up, yeah" muttered Deidara.

"Tobi thinks Sakura made Itachi angry." Tobi boasted. Then he got a slap in the back of the head from his partner.

"Well, you are just in luck Sakura that is not what Leader wants. He needs a medic to travel with us for the time being. If you prove yourself over this time period, you may become a part of the alliance and join us. However if your proven not worthy we will sentence you to death. "Itachi smirked.

"If you request my abilities, I cannot say no. I made that promise to Tsunade when she took me on as her student. I promised to help anyone who is in need of medical attention." She replied.

"Very well then, it is settled. You're not as stupid as I thought you were." Kisame chuckled. Before he knew it, his face was punched thanks to the pink haired girl. He flew back into the wall with great force, which cause a huge dent within the rocky surface.

"Don't you ever call me stupid! Don't underestimate me!" Sakura shouted with anger while cracking her knuckles she just punched him with. The room grew silent, with an awkward cough from Deidara breaking the silence.

"I guess we should be on our way now, yeah?" Deidara finally said. With a nod from Itachi they all headed towards the door. Before they left. Itachi handed Sakura an Akatsuki robe and her bag that she had with her when she was found.

 _This is definitely going to be very interesting. This girl is full of potential, and is already strong. Once we are done with her nothing will be able to get in our way of the final plan_. Itachi thought to himself as the group left.

* * *

"Kakashi! We have found Sakura's scent in a cave about 20 miles from the halfway point. We also picked up 2 other scents in that cave with hers. "Pakkun reported.

"Do you happen to know who the other scents belong to? " Kakashi asked. Naruto was also waiting to hear the answer eagerly. Maybe she was safe and just somewhere else for the time being.

"We have no idea who the 2nd scent belongs to. However the third scent is quite well known. It belongs to Uchiha Itachi."

" **IM GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD! HE BETTER NOT LAY A FINGER ON SAKURA-CHAN OR ELSE I WILL KILL HIM WITH MY BARE HANDS!** " Screamed Naruto. He was fuming and scared for the sake of his teammate.

"Naruto we must tell the others, and report back to Tsunade immediately. This will not be a missing person mission anymore. From here on out, this mission is strictly a search and rescue." Kakashi said trying to stay calm, but he knows that if he finds out that there is any harm done to his former student, he will want justice just as much as Naruto does.

* * *

The sun was just about to set as the group of akatsuki members reached their next destination. It was a modern sized family house in the middle of farmland. They were on the outskirts of a small town which mostly looked like it was ran by local farmers and commoners. The last warmth of the sun felt good against Sakura's face. She felt exhausted from all the travelling they did. She was lucky she was able to keep up to the rest of the boys. She also spoke with Deidara most of the trip to the house and learnt more about him. From what she had learnt, she thinks that she may be able to learn to trust this man while she stayed here.

"Sakura your room will be on the top floor between mine and Itachi's room. If that is okay yeah," Deidara said to her as she walked in the house. She nodded in agreement and followed him through the house. They cut through the common room which was spacious. It was furnished with 3 couches, a coffee table, a bookcase with several books, and old paintings. Sakura pictured herself spending most of her time in the room reading. Right off the common room there was a kitchen and dining area. There was tons of counter space and cupboards. They looked a little dusty and unused but it was better than nothing. After those 2 rooms there was a hallway, instead of taking the hallway they took a turn to the right and went up a flight of stairs. At the top of the stair case there was another hallway. On her left there was a washroom, some sort of closet which was probably used for extra storage by the last home owner, and a study. To her right were the bedrooms. She opened the middle door to find an empty room with only a bed, table, and dresser that were covered under some sort of material. She thanked the blonde man and begun to make her room up. Her first day with the akatsuki was over and went better then what she thought it would. She let out a large sigh and fell on to her bed, thinking of what else is to come in the next days.

* * *

A.N: Yes there still isn't any fluff or lemon yet. Next chapter I promise that there will be a little "awh" moments between them. I also have something else up my sleeve to pop out in the next chapter or 2. We will see how it plays out (: If you guys have any suggestion please R&R!

And yes. I posted early because I figured out a way to send documents via Bluetooth to my phone and upload them. Therefore if i missed italics, separations, or anything else blame my phone. Hehe xoxo

Laterz babes xx.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

The early morning sun peeked through the window and started to lighten up the bedroom. Never being a morning person, Sakura covered her head with her pillow and tried to keep sleeping. Unfortunately that didn't happen, she kept tossing and turning unable to get comfy. She stretched with a yawn and proceeded to get out of bed. Sakura grabbed her bag that she left packed up and grabbed herself a new change of clothes and her toiletries. She opened her bedroom door and snuck diagonally across the hallway to the bathroom. _"Everyone up here must still be asleep_ " she thought. It was very quiet and there was no signs of anyone out and about. She locked the bathroom door behind her and began her every morning cleansing.

Once Sakura finished up and got dressed she headed back to her room. She wanted to grab her new medical jutsu textbook Tsunade gave her to study over the course of her mission. Once she grabbed that she headed to the main floor of the house and sat on the couch in the common room. She started to read peacefully.

"Good morning Sakura-san!" A cheerful voice greeted her.

"Good morning Tobi, did you sleep well?" Sakura asked while she peaked over her textbook.

"Tobi slept great. It was nice to sleep in a comfy bed." He replied.

After a few minutes of pretending to listen to Tobi, everyone else emerged from their rooms except for Itachi. Deidara sat beside Sakura while he patiently waited for the coffee to brew, Kisame sat on the other couch minding his own business, and Tobi continued to sit on the floor talking to anyone who would glance his way. Once the coffee finished brewing the front door opened and walked in Itachi. He grabbed himself a cup of coffee and joined everyone else in the common room.

"So what is on the agenda today for us?" Kisame asked once Itachi sat down in his chair.

"We have no missions today, so do whatever you wish to do." He replied to his partner in a raspy voice.

"Well I guess I'm going to train later on, I haven't seen fun in a long time!" Kisame chuckled.

"Tobi thinks Kisame should spar with Sakura-san! Tobi wants to see Kisame get beat by a girl!" Tobi beamed while Sakura finally put her book down.

"As if princess could beat me in a spar, besides I need a worthy opponent." Kisame grunted at Tobi.

"I do recall she almost put you through a wall, and she did that without having her chakra at full capacity, yeah." Deidara added to the conversation while he grinned to Sakura.

"If you want to spar, I suppose I'll take you up on that offer. I wouldn't mind getting back into daily training," she said turning her attention to Kisame.

"After lunch then, but I will warn you. I won't go easy on you just because you are a girl." Kisame said as he got up to go get himself a cup of coffee.

Deidara leaned over to Sakura and whispered in her ear, "I'm quite excited to see what the outcome will be, I don't think he realizes that you are the person who is responsible for Sasori's death. He thinks women are weak."

Sakura chuckles while covering her mouth. She picks up her textbook and continues to read. When Deidara leaves the spot beside Sakura he notices that Itachi was glaring at him ever since he made Sakura laugh. He smirks in response and continues towards the kitchen. Once he leaves, Itachi keeps staring at Sakura observing her.

"I wish you the best of luck. I am also truly excited to see what strength hides within you." He said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." She replied without looking up from her book, even though she felt his gaze on her.

* * *

After everyone settled down and ate lunch, they headed outside. They walked out into a field that had very few trees and covered with dead crops. Sakura was a little nervous but was excited about being able to spar with the akatsuki. This will help her prove that she isn't the girl she once was, it will ultimately show how far she has come. She walked to the other side of the field and turned around. She watched her opponent draw out Samehada and get into position. With a smirk on her face she put her gloves on.

"Are you ready princess?" Kisame asked.

"I was born ready," she teased. She ran towards the blue haired man as she began to focus her chakra into her fists. Before she reached him she jumped up and aimed a punch directly at him. Kisame was too fast and jumped out of the way. Sakura's punch landed into the earth's surface and caused the ground around them to shatter as if it were glass.

"Holy shit she has a mean punch! I definitely would not want to piss that girl off, yeah" Deidara commented while watching.

"Tobi thinks Sakura is strong for a girl!" Tobi also added.

Kisame takes a swing at Sakura, which she is able to dodge. She remembers that she must not let the blade touch her or it will drain her chakra. So she jumps back and gears up in defence. She pulls out Kunai laced with explosive tags and throw them towards her opponent. He was able to dodge them and runs to try to take another swing. She was easily able to block it with another kunai. She quickly redirected her chakra towards her legs and pushed him away. When Kisame jumped back she then flashed her hand signs and activated her chakra scalpels. Sakura ran after him and began to focus on trying to hit the muscle in his arm he wielded his blade.

* * *

Once word got out that Sakura was gone, Tsunade issued a nation wide search. She had also sent the Kazekage a letter stating how Sakura went missing and is believed that the Akatsuki has a big part of it. Gaara also had let his shinobi aware of this and to report any evidence or clues that may show up. Sakura was well known in Suna from her battle with Sasori, she always gets thanked by everyone in the village when she goes there on missions. Everyone was doing their part in trying to find Sakura.

Naruto has been an emotional wreck ever since he found out that the akatsuki was with Sakura. He has already felt loss of a friend when Sasuke left, now Sakura is gone and he doesn't know what to do. He barely slept the previous night so he is very ran down while searching for her today.

"Up ahead! Akamaru found Sakura's scent!" Kiba yelled in the tree tops to Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto took a deep breath and began to move faster. He was not going to let anyone hurt or take Sakura from him anymore. All he can do now is hope that they weren't too late. When they caught up to Kiba, there was a cave within the side of a rock wall. The three men walked carefully inside making sure to keep their guard up. Once they got into the cave further, there were different tunnels and rooms. They kept on going down the dark hallways until Akamaru stopped at one door. Kakashi quietly opened the door and looked around. The room was empty, all that was left was a bed, a table, and a lantern. Being upset Naruto ran into the room and looked around. Once he looked over the bedside he found bandages with traces of blood. He got super upset and even more worried.

"What the hell are those sick bastards doing to Sakura?" He cried out with the tainted bandages in his hands.

"She might still be okay. She is strong and would do whatever is best to keep herself alive. We will keep searching. Let's go!" Kiba said with a hint of worry in his voice as well.

* * *

Sakura was super exhausted from her spar with Kisame. She hasn't been able to train like this for a long time due to focusing working in the hospital or tweaking up on her medical ninjutsu. She looked up to Kisame with a grin as she held her Kunai up to his throat.

"I take this as my win?" She teased.

"Well I guess so princess, now please fucking fix my arms!" he shouted with a bit of frustration in his voice.  
Sakura laughed and drew back her Kunai. Deidara came over and congratulated her on her victory and teased Kisame about not having use of his arms. Everyone began to head towards the house to clean up and have supper. Sakura, Itachi and Kisame went to the common room so Sakura could heal Kisame's arms while Itachi sat down with some tea, Tobi was somewhere around the house, and Deidara was in the kitchen cutting vegetables and preparing supper. Once Kisame was healed, he headed out to the kitchen as well. Sakura got up off the ground and moved to the couch and began healing the cuts and bruises she had received.

"You did good Sakura. I am very pleased at how well you did." Itachi complemented her, then took a sip of his tea.

"Thank you." She said back.

"I honestly didn't think you were that strong. It was a surprise. However you do need to work on your agility and precision. I would gladly train with you tomorrow" He added.

 _Did he really just offer to train with me tomorrow_? Sakura asked herself. "Sure. Whenever works best for you."

"We will begin at dawn. I have a mission tonight and will be back then." Itachi said. Sakura nodded and kept healing her last scrape. She tensed up as she realized Itachi leaning over the couch. His breath was warm on her neck.

"I will be happy to see you then, Sakura."

* * *

 **Things will deff heat up next chapter ;)**

 **Also sorry for my crappy fight.. I've never been great at describing fights.**

 **R &R**

 **-Twiggy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did…. Heh. /dirty thoughts.**

 **Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy with work, kids, college, and halloween (:**  
 **Anyways, I want to give everyone a heads up and I will be re-writing/editing this story once I finally finish. (:  
i also have a poll on my profile for the next story i'm going to be starting on. please go vote!**

* * *

It was still dark when Sakura woke up from her deep slumber. The night before she had decided to go to bed earlier so she would be well rested and would have enough time to grab something to eat. Sakura quietly snuck downstairs and put her things in the common room then headed to the kitchen. She fixed herself up some toast and a big cup of tea. She sat at the table while she ate and continued to read the last few pages of her textbook. When she looked up from her book, she realized that the sun was starting to rise. Itachi would be home any time now and would probably be grumpy from lack of sleep. She closed her book and finished off her tea with a big gulp. She headed to the common room where she had put her things. She began to put on her combat belt, kunai holder, gloves, and boots. Just as she was finished putting her boot on, Kisame and Itachi walked through the door.

"Good morning princess, you're up early!" Kisame said as he passed her.

"I'm going to do some training with Itachi this morning." Sakura replied.

"Heh, have fun. I'm going to bed I'm exhausted." Kisame yawned as he made his way down the hall.

Sakura looked over at Itachi. "Are you ready?"

Itachi looked at the pink haired girl and nodded. They left the house and headed out towards the forest on the outskirts of the field. Once they got there Sakura started to do some stretches. While she stretched herself out Itachi sat down and watched her. They sat there in quietness for the first ten minutes until Sakura finished her stretches. She got up to her feet and looked down at Itachi. He looked up at her and they kept their gaze on one another. "His eyes are more beautiful than Sasuke's were" Sakura thought to herself.

"Today I want to work on defense with you." He broke the silence. "Watching your spar with Kisame, you are strong in combat. However, your defensive skills aren't as strong."

Sakura nodded in agreement. She blinked once and realized Itachi had vanished. She quickly looked around her and seen no signs of him nor felt his chakra signature anywhere.

"You must be prepared for the unexpected. Enemies will sneak up on you out of nowhere. I will come at you and you must block me." Itachi's voice echoed around her.

Let the morning of training begin.

* * *

It's been a day since they found any clues of Sakura. She could be anywhere by now. Kakashi, Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino made a camp for the night. Naruto had barely slept a wink from being over emotional.

"Are y-you alright Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she woke up from her sleep.

"I'm just worried about Sakura, that's all. I just don't want her hurt." Naruto replied.

"We are all worried about her. Once the others wake up we will keep looking." She reassured him.

"I'm not going to stop searching for her. I refuse to lose another team mate." He said.

The two of them sat up on their bedrolls and waited for the rest of the group to wake up. Once everyone else was awake. They packed up and began their search.

* * *

Sakura was panting as she ran into a clearing. She got into her defense position and observed the area around her. She heard voices far off in the bush that she was unsure of. She turned towards the direction of the voices and listened. A few seconds later Itachi appeared behind her. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck.

"They're just two civilians that are lost. I will go deal with them." He whispered behind her. his breath made the hairs on her neck stand up.

"I'll wait right here." She replied. Within seconds Itachi was gone again. Sakura felt upset and sick because she knew what he was going to do. She knew he was going to kill those innocent people. She sat down against a tree and held her stomach. She listened out to hear the cries and screams of the two people, but they never came. Instead. Itachi jumped down from a tree and sat beside Sakura.

"I had to do what I had to. I don't enjoy killing people as much as you think I do." He said quietly as his gaze shifted to Sakura.

"That's bullshit Itachi. We could of walked away and let them live! Instead you killed them when they were doing nothing wrong!" She spat out in anger. Her hand began to form a fist. She started to throw it directly at Itachi's face. Itachi instantly caught her fist in his hand and pinned it against the tree she was lying against. He moved closer to her. When he got closer, Sakura's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

He leaned in and whispered into her ear," Calm down Sakura, you will learn our ways eventually." The warmth of his breath flowed down Sakura's neck. She couldn't help but think that he sounded sexy when he used his serious tone. She nodded and turned her head away.

"You know it is extremely rude to look away from someone when they are talking to you." Itachi teased as he kept his hold on her wrist.

"I'm not a child, and it is rude that you are still pinning me to a tree." She snapped at him, returning her attention to him. They both stared at each other for a few seconds. Feeling awkward Sakura once again shifted her eyes. She nervously bit her bottom lip.

"Should we head back to the house now?" she asked.

Itachi let go of her wrist and got up. 'Hn." He nodded. He began to walk back out to the field. Sakura got herself back up and followed him. When they got back to the house everyone was up. Tobi was outside sitting on the steps, while everyone was in the kitchen patiently waiting for coffee.

"I'm going to take a shower." Sakura announced as she headed up stairs. Once she got upstairs she went to her room and took off her combat gear. She grabbed a change of clothes and headed towards the bathroom. Once there, she stripped off and rushed into the steaming, hot shower. Sakura was deep in thought and lost track of time.

"Sakura, it's time to get out. You have your first mission." Itachi yelled as he knocked on the bathroom door.

Startled, she quickly turned off the water and rushed to get herself dried off and dressed. She opened the door and Itachi was still standing outside in the hallway.

"Well, what is my first mission?" she asked.

"I am to take you to meet leader, he will discuss the details with you there." He replied. "Kisame and I will meet you downstairs. We will be leaving in 30 minutes."

"Okay." She nodded. She quickly ran to her room and packed her bag. She noted that she will have to convince one of the boys to take her shopping for some essentials the next time they are in a village. She was in her last clean outfit. After packing, she headed downstairs to meet up with Kisame and Itachi. When she came down the stairs, she noticed Itachi leaning against the wall near the door, while Kisame was still sitting down gulping his coffee. Sakura put her boots on followed by her akatsuki cloak and stood beside Itachi.

"How long do you think you'll be yeah?" Deidara asked as he peaked his head out of the kitchen.

"I haven't a clue. I'm hoping it isn't too long." Sakura smiled.

"Take care and see you when you get back yeah" the blond haired man smiled in return.

"Lets go." Itachi said as he opened the door. Sakura was right behind him while Kisame finally just got up from the kitchen chair and quickly left after them.

* * *

The sun was starting to go down as the group of three arrived to a small village. Itachi said that they would stay here for the night in a inn and finish the rest of their travel tomorrow. They headed towards the inn and Itachi was requesting the rooms. Kisame and Sakura waited outside.

"I'm so excited to have a shower. My legs are sore and tired." Sakura rejoiced.

"I think I'm going to have a drink after we get settled in. I think there is a bar in the inn," Kisame said.

"Maybe after my shower I'll join you. I haven't drank in a long time." She added.

"You drinking? That is hilarious you're probably a huge lightweight!" The shark man laughed.

"Tsunade-shisho taught me how to handle my alcohol. I'll be fine. I might even be able to outdrink you!" She teased. The two of them were laughing at that thought. Once Itachi came out of the inn he handed one key to Kisame.

"There were only two rooms left and they both only have one bed. You can have the room with the smaller bed. Sakura and I will take the bigger bed." Itachi stated.

"Like hell I'll be sharing a bed with you!" Sakura angrily said.

"I don't usually sleep. I wasn't planning on sharing a bed with you. I just need somewhere to relax." He said calmly. Sakura nodded in agreement and they followed Itachi into the inn. They walked up a few flights of stairs until they came to the hallway their rooms were on. They went down to the furthest end of the hallway and unlocked the door their rooms.

"I will meet you downstairs in half an hour princess" shouted Kisame.

"Sounds good to me. That gives me time to shower and eat." Sakura smiled. She closed the door behind her and began to take her cloak and boots off. She laid her belongings on a chair that sat beside a large picture window. She unpacked her toiletries and headed to the bathroom.

"What were you two planning on doing?" Asked Itachi.

Sakura turned around. "We were going to have a few drinks this evening. I may as well get to know him seeing as I'll probably be seeing him most of the time now."

He nodded. "Hn."

* * *

Sakura quickly showered herself and got dressed. She came out of the bathroom and put her toiletries back in her bag. She noticed that Itachi was no where to be seen. She laid down on the queen sized bed and relaxed for a few minutes. She wasn't used to all the traveling or training she has been doing lately. It was finally catching up to her. She quickly jumped when she heard the door open.

"I brought you some food. I figured you were going to be a while in the shower." His sexy monotone voice cooed. Sakura sat up and thanked Itachi for the food. He handed her a take out container that was filled with rice and vegetables, then he sat on the other side of the bed. The two ate quietly for a few awkward minutes.

"Are you nervous to meet leader tomorrow?" The dark haired man questioned.

"No, I'm not. I am more interested what my first mission will be though. I'm still not apart of the Akatsuki." Sakura took another bite of her food.

"Once you have leader's trust and succeed your first few missions, you will be." Itachi grinned a bit.

"I'm only here to help extend the time for Naruto before you guys try to kill him." she stated. Once again the silence fell. Sakura finished eating and threw her empty food container in the garbage. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She started to grab her hair and bundle it into a ponytail. She look down at the counter to grab her ribbon she left there prior to her shower. She began to straighten up but she felt the same familiar presence right behind her.

Itachi's warm breath made it's way down her neck,"You know, you are very sexy when you get angry."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN.**

 **I'll have the next chapter up for sunday! Thank you everyone that keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. I totally forgot about this story and this account... oops... Anyways I'm back for now. Here's this chapter & I will be working on another story as well. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters**

* * *

It was still dark when Sakura woke up. Before she got out of bed she decided to just lie there for a couple of minutes while she was trying to recall of yesterday's events. The evening she spent at the hotel bar with Kisame. In those few hours she learnt a lot about many of the other members of the Akatsuki while also trying to gain more information that could be useful for the others back home once she was rescued. However her mind seemed to keep slipping back to the moment she felt a certain Uchiha's breath done her neck. Sakura's face begun to warm thinking about it. She totally knew that this was wrong but at the same time, she honestly couldn't care. She had spent so many restless nights worrying over Sasuke which she knew she never could have had a chance with but now it seemed Itachi took all her insecurities away.

As Sakura was still lying down she heard the door creak open. She casually closed her eyes and slowed her breathing as if she were still asleep before the other person in the room realized she was actually awake. Once the man got further into the room she could sense it was Itachi just by the way he floated into the room. A few short seconds later she heard a small thud of something being put onto the bedside table. Before Itachi left Sakura pretended to stretch while asleep.  
"Are you awake?" The Uchiha purred quietly.  
"I have been awake for at least an hour now." Sakura stated as she sat up in the bed.

Her reply made Itachi turn back towards the bed to look at the pink haired girl. "I brought you some food and water. It seems like we are the only two awake for now, so we probably won't be leaving to meet up with Leader until after sunrise. I suggest you to eat and try to sleep a bit more before we depart."  
"What if I can't sleep? Just because you suggest it doesn't mean I'm going to do it." Sakura smirks at her own attitude.  
"If you can't sleep I guess you can eat and sit here." He replies monotone.  
"Well what are you doing besides making sure I'm not trying to escape?" She eyes him up. She just then noticed he was at the edge of her bed. Instead of him being in his usual Akatsuki cloak, he is in regular black pants and a black shirt with mesh in a V shape coming from the collar. Sakura slightly turns her gaze away before her eye wondered anywhere else.  
"Nothing really." His voice made him sound uninterested in what Sakura was trying to talk about.  
"About last night, I learnt a lot about all of you. Kisame is quite the chatterbox when you give him Alcohol." Sakura switched the subject to try to intrigue Itachi to stay with her.  
"Yes he is. What did he have to talk about?" Itachi sat at the foot of the bed.  
" Well lets see. He more so talked about his life before the Akatsuki. Then he got more into recruiting everyone. It was actually quite fascinating." Before sakura could even continue her sentence Itachi stopped her.  
"What did he say about me? Did he go into detail about how I joined?" He looked at Sakura dead in her eyes, looking as if he was almost scared for what she was going to say next.  
"Actually before he could go on I couldn't understand him. Whatever made you join the organisation it must have been a good reason. Through the slurs and hic-cups there was a lot of enthusiasm and hand motions." Sakura stared back into Itachi's dark, midnight coloured eyes. "Why did you join them in the first place? You don't seem nearly as.. dangerous as your partners."

Within a blink of a eye Itachi pushed Sakura over and was on top of her. "Right now you are in a super vulnerable position. I could make you take away what you just said." He spat out sternly in her face. Instead of her looking frightened, Itachi noticed the faint, pink blush roll over the woman's cheeks. He quietly gulped. This was not what he expected to happen. He did not know whether to leave without saying another word, or let his lips finally meet her lips.

* * *

 _I think we may_ have _found something. Please meet us back at base camp and we will discuss the information there._

Kakashi, Naruto, and Hinata obtained the scroll from one of Kakashi's ninhounds. Kiba and the others left ahead while their group stayed behind the last place they found any sign of Sakura. It's been a very stressful 24 hours for the search party. They haven't found any sort of evidence of Sakura's where abouts since they turned up the bloodied bandages. Some of the team is feeling more discouraged than others, but then the former Team Seven knew that She is still out there.

"Let's head back and find out what Kiba has to say. We can't keep going off of no trail. Maybe this will be the breakthrough we need." Kakashi nods to the other two and they begin to head back to camp.

A while later they show up back at camp and are reunited with the rest of the party. Today other's will be joining the search as Team Gai was due back from their mission. Naruto quickly runs to join everyone.  
"So what did you find Kiba?! We need to hurry and figure out a game plan! We need to get Sakura-chan back!" Naruto continues on questioning until Kiba boots him across the ground.  
"Knock it off! You need to focus and stop letting your mind wonder!" He growls.

Kakashi and Hinata join in the group huddle, now that all the members were there, Kiba began to speak.

"About 370 Miles northwest from here we caught onto Sakura's sent. It seems to have kept going into the direction of the Border into Grass Country. Along the way we may have found a hide out or a Safe house where there was many different scents, however the only ones that continued with Sakura were two. From what we gathered at the house, We belive she is travelling with Uchiha Itachi and Kisame. "

"Send details back to Hokage-sama and let's move as soon as Team Gai get here. For now everyone gear up and rest." Kakashi demanded.

* * *

Sakura flushed as she was pushed down by Itachi. _Right now you are in a super vulnerable position. I could make you take away what you just said._ His voice was almost enough to make Sakura's insides burn. He has no idea that she really wanted him to do something unthinkable to her. Sakura was done with all the secretive flirting and teasing that they have been doing towards each other over the past couple days. She is the type of girl who get's what she wants and what she wants now is Itachi Uchiha.

Before she could even try to make a move, his lips crashed down onto hers.

* * *

 **Hope you like this chapter. I'll be updating ASAP.**


End file.
